I'll Always Be With You
by Digimon Kaiser Chiaki
Summary: One-shot. Ken meets the Digimon Kaiser in his bedroom, who tries to convince him that the life he used to lead is better than his present one. (PG13 just to be safe. Some slash)


Chiaki: Hiya, everyone! I'm back again! *Groaning is heard from the audience* Er... yeah. ^^;  
  
This time it's another DA 02 fic, centered on... *Gasp!* Ken-chan and the Digimon Kaiser! (Well... what did you expect?)  
  
Anyways, this time it's a sorta Kaiken fic- you know, the Kaiser/Ken pairing? But it's not EXACTLY a Kaiken fic- they just kiss once. So if you don't like slash, go away now. XD  
  
-----------------  
  
I'LL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU  
  
Cold. So cold.  
  
Ichijouji Ken shivered violently, pulling his bedcovers further up his neck. It wasn't a cold night; heck, it was summer. But for some reason he was just... cold. He slowly sat up and brushed his dark blue hair out of his eyes. He yawned, but ended up having a fit of bad coughs. His throat was incredibly dry, so he decided to get up and go to get a drink of water.  
  
Climbing sleepily down the ladder on his bunk bed, Ken walked out of his room and trudged down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
"You can't escape me, Ichijouji."  
  
Ken froze. Who had said that? He looked around, his eyebrows creased in a frown.  
  
'Pull yourself together, Ken. You're just imagining it.' He looked at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall. 'No wonder. It's three in the morning!'   
  
***  
  
After gulping down a glassful of water, Ken turned off the lights and headed back to his room. As he finally lay back down to go to sleep, he heard something. It sounded like... someone laughing? He pushed himself up, eyes searching the room.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked uncertainly. The laughter came back, sounding like some sort of weird echo. Ken began to sweat. This was getting quite scary.   
  
Suddenly, there was a very bright flash. Ken's eyes darted to the middle of the room, where a figure was standing. Ken clenched his fists. Somehow that person looked familiar...  
  
"You can't escape me, Ichijouji."  
  
Ken blinked. That guy sounded just like him! He still looked puzzled.  
  
"What's wrong? Can't you recognise me?" the figure asked. Ken squinted, trying to make out who it was. (A/N: Get a lamp, dammit!) Now fully awake, his brain flipped into rapid action. How could this happen? It couldn't be. Not again...  
  
"The Digimon Kaiser!" he gasped. Indeed, it was the Kaiser. Standing there in full uniform, complete with his whip and black Digivice, the Kaiser had that all-too-familiar smirk spread across his face.  
  
"Took you long enough. I would've expected you to figure it out earlier, Ichijouji." He glanced at Ken's digital clock. "Although I might forgive you seeing as it's so early and all..." Ken glared at him.  
  
"What do you want? Why are you here? You're supposed to be gone now!" The Kaiser, who had made himself comfortable on the chair in front of Ken's computer, gave an impatient sigh.  
  
"So many questions. First, Ichijouji, I want you to come with me because... well, you'll figure that out later. Second, I can't just disappear into thin air after I've been in existence for so long," he said, smirking again. Ken, who by this time had got out of bed again, narrowed his eyes at the Kaiser.  
  
"You'd better clear off. Now."  
  
The Kaiser snorted. "Such rudeness, Ken! You'd think I'd done something terrible to you."  
  
"Don't do that."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Call me by my first name. You've got no right." The Kaiser stood up slowly and started to circle Ken, who tensed.  
  
"No right? But Ken, I'm a part of you. And you can't just ignore me forever. Sooner or later, you're going to wish you never left the darkness for those stupid 'friends' of yours." He was standing behind Ken now, his arms folded.  
  
"It was nice, wasn't it? To be safe in our own little corner with nobody to bother us. We didn't have to worry about anything. We were too clever for friends, family, all those poor excuses for human beings out there. You know that, don't you? If you hadn't listened to those damned chosen children then you could still be-"  
  
Ken snapped. He had had enough of this. He quickly turned around, grabbing his counterpart by the arm, and dragged him down onto the floor. Pinning him against the carpet, Ken faced him, seething with rage.  
  
"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!" he yelled. He knew his parents wouldn't wake up; they were used to noises coming from inside his room at night.  
  
"Talking like what?" the Kaiser asked innocently.  
  
"LIKE WE'RE THE SAME PERSON! I'M NOT LIKE YOU AT ALL!"  
  
"But Ken, you ARE like me. Even if you try to deny it. You just don't seem to be able to admit it for some reason or another."  
  
"But WHY?! Why am I like you?!" Ken was starting to calm down now, probably because he knew he had control over his counterpart. The Kaiser noticed this, and took it as a chance. He kicked Ken hard in the shin, and while the boy fell against the floor in surprise, he managed to turn the tables on him. The Kaiser held Ken's arms firmly against the carpet, and sat down on his legs.  
  
"That answer your question?" he asked, as Ken struggled to get free. "Because you're weak. You let everyone walk all over you. Or, in this case, sit on you." He let out a small snigger. "For instance, when your brother died. Remember him? 'Osamu nii-san'?" Ken stopped struggling, his eyes widening as he stared at the Kaiser.  
  
"No. Not Osamu. Don't bring him into this-"  
  
"And why not? That seems to be the whole reason I exist. I'll have to hand it to him, at least something good came out of his death." The Kaiser started to laugh again, the same laugh Ken had heard earlier. It was full of remorse; there was no hint of mercy or pity at all.  
  
"It was the death of your brother that ultimately brought out your darker feelings, wasn't it? But if he hadn't died, then they would still be inside you, waiting for years for something bad to happen which would give them a chance to finally come out. So in a way, it's good that your brother's death happened when it did. Who knows what would happen if it didn't?" The Kaiser seemed to enjoy this thought, and looked like he was playing with it in his head a bit. Ken let out a small groan. The Kaiser was still sitting on him and the position was less than comfortable.  
  
"Just tell me. Why am I like you?" It came out in a whisper; he didn't seem to be able to talk out loud like this. The Kaiser looked down at him, his expression softening.  
  
"Because we're both vulnerable," he said quietly. He brought his right hand up to Ken's hair, running his hand gently through it. "We both think that we're strong, that nothing can turn us to the other side. But we know it's not true." Ken stared at the Kaiser, still looking half puzzled, but he felt that somehow this whole discussion was beginning to make a lot of sense.  
  
"So... you could be... a good guy?" he asked. The Kaiser laughed.  
  
"Yeah, right! Well... I suppose it could be possible. Although, as I'm made up of things like hatred and sadness and all that, it's quite unlikely. But as I said, it's much safer in the dark." The Kaiser was still staring down at Ken, who was beginning to look like he was interested in what the he was saying.  
  
"So in other words you're a coward?" Ken asked.  
  
"On the inside, yes. Everyone is scared of something, Ken." Ken flinched; he still wasn't too keen on the Kaiser using his name like that.   
  
"But you can come back with me, Ken. We can work on all those dark towers that you've built so far in the Digital World. We'll be much stronger together."  
  
"But... my friends..." Ken whispered, staring at the Kaiser.  
  
"They don't understand you. Not like I do." The Kaiser slowly bent down over Ken's face.  
  
'What are you doing? You know this isn't right! He's trying to trick you or something!'  
  
But as the Kaiser pressed his lips softly against Ken's and wrapped his arms around his waist, Ken ignored that little voice in his head. It wasn't a trick. It couldn't be. The Kaiser had just made everything completely clear for him. This would give his life so much more purpose, more meaning...  
  
Ken pulled away. He ran his hand through the Kaiser's hair, and took off the boy's shades, a shameless parody of his older brother's glasses. Slipping them onto his face, he grinned. The Digimon Kaiser was back in business.  
  
***  
  
Ken still felt cold after that. It no longer made him shiver and shake; it was a different kind of coldness. It was inside of him. And he knew that as long as the Kaiser was around, he'd never get rid of it.  
  
"You can't escape me, Ichijouji. I'll always be with you."  
  
-----------------  
  
Chiaki: No flames, please. I know it sucked, it just stemmed out of this idea I had of Ken meeting the Kaiser in a physical form. Plus I think it's a shame that there aren't many Kaiken fanfics out there anymore. .  
  
Digimon Kaiser: I thought it was awesome!  
  
Chiaki: Only because you got to make Ken-chan evil again. ¬¬  
  
Ken-chan: *Whimpers*  
  
Digimon Kaiser: Heh heh. Anyway, I hope everyone else enjoyed it! Don't forget to  
  
review and have a nice day! =D  
  
Chiaki: HEY! That's what I'm supposed to say!  
  
Digimon Kaiser: D 


End file.
